Unspoken, but always there
by ace-AMP
Summary: [Harry&Ginny oneshot]I hated him. But I loved him. Ginny's POV.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot my little miskies! I also posted this story at SIYE under the name of 'I Never Meant To Be So Cold' as Mamacita91242 . I changed it a little here but I wrote it, and this story is mine!**

I hated him. And I loved him all at once.

I hated him, because he couldn't… wouldn't… shouldn't… see me… the way I wanted him to. I would let my gaze linger in questioning him silently, but he always turned away.

I was talking to him about my newsest boyfriend. Considering it was my fourth since my first year and I was now seventeen I had only had about five boyfriends in my entire life. And it went without saying that Harry had never really taken a liking to any of them. Neville didn't count he was never my boyfriend. The newest on was Zacharia Smith. Harry didn't trust him and asked me why I did. I said I didn't know but I felt that I could. And he stormed off up the stairs. And I dangerously followed as I had times before.

_"Damnit, Harry! You can't run from everyone! Some people happen to be more decent than you would expect. Not everyon is pure evil!"_

_"Shut up." His voice was deathly silent._

_"You're gonna yell at me for no reason, and then not let me yell back! You are such a…a…"_

_"'A' what? Come one Gin, your on a role. Say it. What exactly am I?." His voice throughout the whole fight was bitter_ _and cold._

_I was angry and I'd be damned if I let hi off easy. "A BASTARD WITH HIS HEAD UP HIS ASS FIFTY PERCENT OF THE TIME! YOU ACT LIKE YOUR THIS STONE WALL THAT NO ONE CAN EVER BREAK! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY, YOUR JUST AS HUMAN AS I AM! AND YOU HAVE WEAKNESS'S, WHETHER YOU CAN SEE THEM OR NOT!" And that's when he grabbed my forearms painfully tight and shoved me into a wall._

_"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" And with that he had stormed into his and Ron's room. I slid down the wall, I hated him. And more so… I hated myself, for arguing with him. And constantly letting my weakness for him get in my way. So I cried, softly. Wishing I could take it all back and be more calm with him._

* * *

I loved him, because he had compassion and bravery. I could feel my heart leap out of my chest when his gaze began to linger on me. When his emerald eyes softened after we had had that fight. 

Simple and lonely minuets passed by. And I sat there crying. He came out of the room, and stared down at my broken form in regret.

"Ginny?" His voice was broken but attempted to stay firm.

"I'm sorry." My voice was so light he had to strain to hear me. The house was empty. No one was home. Harry had been left to protect himself and me while the order went out to help fix the piling debris that had been the ministry before the war. He bent down and scooped me into his arms.

He was very muscular and no longer the gangly and gawky boy she'd first seen when she was ten and he eleven. His jet black hair was longer but still as much of a mess as ever. He carried me as though I was light as a feather andbrought me to his bedroom. It was familiar in it's cracks and chipped paint. I leaned into Harry and inhaled his scent. It was unbelievable. Sweet with a mixture of rain water.

He leaned over his bed and laid me down on it. It was soft and the covers were bunched up everywhere, he obviously hadn't taken to making his bed that morning. The scent was stronger in it and the sheets were warm.

He knelt down beside the bed. His strong rough hand reached up and tucked a lock of wavy red hair behind my ear. My tears had dried. And his gaze lingered, searching and piercing. One hand still cupped my cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking the swell of it. His hands were rough but I didn't mind at all.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. My heart leaped and I nodded.

"You didn't." I lied and he knew it. But that didn't stop his hand from stroking lower on my jaw line. His eyes now stared at my lips and he then began to run his finger over them. I felt heat building in my heart and the sound of everything was magnified and my throat went dry.

"I love you." I whispered. His eyes became serious and worried in moments. He was silent for a few moments before finding the right words.

"I can't always protect you." He said back. My heart clenched and I stared back into those piercingly green pools and their depths.

"I know I'm not easy to love… but would it kill you to try?" I questioned.

"Yes." My eyes fell and I pulled away hurt and never feeling more cold, that definately wasn't the response I had expected.

"I hate you." I whispered, praying for something. His head fell in defeat he pulled back his outstretched hand and ran them in a frustrated gesture through his hair. He said nothing. I got up from the bed. I had just ripped my heart open to him, and would be left to sew myself shut. This incident had happened before, always this same outcome. He kept tearing at the fragile string that held my high walls together.

I got off the bed and began to walk away. My hand had already pulled the door open partially when Harry spun me around and held me against the door. It snapped shut and I stared up into his desperate eyes, but I was tired of this game with him and I didn't to be weak around him anymore.

"I love you! I love you damnit! I love you so much it hurts. I will protect you with my life, with everything in me. I'm giving you everything in me." But I hadn't expected that response either...

"All I wanted was your love." I whispered.

His lips came down on mine. His lips ravaged me and all I could do was respond. My hands roaming over his back as his hands clutched me to him. It was a passionate kiss. He pulled away with smaller kisses and leaned his forehead against mine. His hot breath sweeping over the sensitive spot between my ear and neck. "I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley. And nothing and no one will ever change that."

A smile crossed my face and I stroked my fingers through his jet black strands and spoke gently. "I'm in love with you Harry Potter. And nothing and no one will ever change that." It was said like a vow, too long unspoken.

I loved him and I hated him all at once. He knew this as did I, but my love for him would always win out whether I knew it or not. I not only love him, I was _in_ love with him.


End file.
